


Tell Me I'm a Freak

by The_OTP_Fangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affinity for Weapons, Air Manipulation, Alternate Universe, Blood Manipulation, Death Affinity, Genetically Modified Characters, Human AU, Illusionist, Life Affinity, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shock Absorption, Tags to be added, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, fire manipulation, smut in later chapters, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP_Fangirl/pseuds/The_OTP_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genetically altered from birth, none of them have every seen the outside worlds, their only life in 'The Place', learning to control the abilities they were born with.</p><p>But what do a band of outsiders to when their normal life is shattered, forcing them into the real world, with evil nipping at their heels in an attempt to destroy the world, and what if the world isn't exactly like how they remembered it in their games and books?</p><p>By the author of Bound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series, which will be a side series that I won't update as often until I finish Bound. This is going to have longer chapters, and there isn't so much of a love area until later on.
> 
> Like with Bound, if you have any questions about the universe, ask me! And Kudos and Comments if you like too! They give me inspiration, and I'm a sucker for love XD

"Alfred!" A sharp voice brought the young male away from his dreams of outside, and back into the real world of The Room. Everyone was watching him, sitting in their circle.

"W-wha-?" The blond asked, blue eyes peering around the room. He adjusted his glasses a little, trying to remember what they'd been doing. Nope, he couldn't.

The room was where they all met once a day for a few hours and, although they were expected to practice their abilities with the others, it was the only time they had free rein over what they wanted to do. Alfred looked to his right first, seeing his brother, Matthew, sitting on the floor with a barely noticeable scowl on his face. They were twins, meaning they shared the same ability, and had even looked the same at one point, on Matthew's request, they boy had grown out his hair into blond, shoulder-length curls, and changed his eye colour to a light violet, alongside a curl that would not stay in place like the others. In front of him sat Feliciano and Lovino, the happy-go-lucky younger brother and his unsociable older brother. It seemed as if Feliciano had control, the hair changed from a dark brown to a light auburn, amber eyes replacing hazel ones, and the curl situated on the left. The cold beside Alfred told him that Ivan was there, a massive male who had donned a Russian accent after someone told him his mother was Russian and always wore a scarf because he was constantly cold. And then there was Antonio, the tanned, green eyed spaniard who just radiated heat and fun. There were others too, the groups always being mixed around, but this was all who was there today. Guess the others had checkups.

"Alfred, you were going to show us what you've learned this week?" There. The metallic voice through the speakers which reminded Alfred they were always on watch. At least Alfred remembered what they were doing now...

"Fine!" Alfred groaned, rising to his feet slowly. "This week I leaned how to change certain features of my body into an animal instead of my whole body." His voice was set in a monotone, bored sounding, and Alfred had a reason to. He and Mattie could do that for years, and all he was doing was repeating stuff he already knew.

Still, the puppy had to perform. Alfred held out his arms, and within a few seconds, the limbs had been replaced with huge, black wings. The instructors had all said they were eagle feathers, the bird form Alfred taking being that of an eagle, and, although Matthew could change his bird form, Alfred never took a different one.

Once his wings became arms once more, Alfred sat down again, huffing a little through boredom. Next was Antonio, who rose to his feet with a dramatic flourish. "Like last week, I did some more work on controlling fire on my body. Now, I've improved it. Prepare to be amazed!"

Most of the rooms occupants sighed and shook their heads a little, or rolled their eyes, but couldn't stop the gasp of amazement as Antonio's fist burst into flame. The fire crawled up his arm, and then formed the image of an owl perched on his shoulder, before flickering out. His display was met with an approving clap through the speakers, the voice giving a pleased, "thank you." before asking for Ivan.

The room was freezing within seconds, Ivan slowly making sculptures of ice from the water fountain in the room. Ivan could control water, but also had an affinity for the cold, meaning he liked to create ice sculptures.

Antonio's fire abilities came from his own body heat though, and the Spanish male was reduced to a shivering mess long before anyone else was, which meant the ice display couldn't last long for risk of doing damage to Antonio's immune system.

Once the room was warm once more (with a helpful blast from the air conditioning), there was a call through the speakers again, for Feliciano to let his brother out, which was instantly met with resistance.

"You know he'll stop me getting control again! Please-" Feliciano cut off, the body going completely still for a few minutes as an internal argument took place, and then the body changed, curl changing sides, body shortening a few centimetres, eyes becoming hazel and hair darkening, along with the skin colour changing a shade or two.

The twins had almost died in the womb, and doctors were surprised to see one child leave, but after a few days it had become obvious that two souls shared one body, both fighting for dominance over the other.

Lovino stretched a little once the change was complete, his bones popping a little as pressure was released. "Fuck fratello, you know I'm the older brother. I'm always going to win." His voice was much deeper than the younger brother's.

"Lovino, could you-"

"I fucking know what I've got to do, just leave me alone damnit!" Lovino was the most rebellious of those in The Place, always badmouthing the instructors and getting into fights. He'd been hell to handle as a child too, and most of the instructors swore the twins had been trying to kill each other back then - Feliciano forcing his brother to have sudden muscle spasms and convulsions regularly when Lovino was in control, and Lovino nearly drowning the body he shared by making Feliciano's lungs fill up with fluid on a regular basis. It had taken a near death incident for both brothers to realise they were getting nowhere.

Lovino slowly reached over to the plant his brother had made grow a few minutes before, and put his hand on it. Instantly, the healthy flower withered and died, before crumbling away to nothing.

"You fucking happy now? I killed something." Lovino's eyes flashed amber for a brief moment, a sign that Feliciano wanted to say something, but he refused and pushed the younger brother away. "Just go and piss off the next person."

There was an audible sigh from behind the speakers. "It's free time. Lovino, you know that means time to split. And you're the last person anyways."

Lovino actually growled angrily at the voice, shaking his head. No way would he go through that-

Seconds later, a cry of pain left the Italian's throat, the male desperately yelling at his brother to stop as the single body began to split in half, one side changing back to become Feliciano. Everyone in the room looked away, knowing that it was excruciatingly painful for the twins to create separate bodies, and they could only do it for up to a week, the host body pulling back the other brother and killing off the body they'd created. Bones were snapping and regrowing, and there was that constant scream of pain which slowly became two, before it cut off and heavy panting took its place.

"Are you fucking happy?!" Lovino screamed, angrily wiping the tears of pain from his face. He hated splitting, the host body always getting more pain than the other, and since he'd been in control at the time, it had been Feliciano who got less pain.

Feliciano was slowly feeling the body, glad that the new clothes they'd made the brothers actually split with them, meaning they were both fully clothed. On too many occasions one brother ended up naked, the other wearing the shredded remains of their clothes.

"Thank you boys. You may now begin your interaction time." That meant the torture was over, and they could lounge about the room they'd been spending time in since the age of four. The whole setup was horribly childish, bright walls, beanbags, a range of child books and adult books, alongside a TV with multiple gamestations and games for a wide range of ages (although they couldn't watch any channels). The books and the games were probably the only signal that those in the in the room were around the ages of seventeen to nineteen.

Alfred shot off to the TV, wishing for a few moments that his friend Kiku was there too. The small man was a telepath, but also was a medium, meaning he was very quiet and reserved. Still, he was a pretty badass when it came to computer games.

Ivan had gone to the flower patch in the greenhouse room next door, where he was growing an impressive garden of sunflowers, Matthew was reading, and the two brothers were on opposite sides of the room, Lovino sulking, Feliciano chatting to Antonio.

They were all completely oblivious to what was going on outside, the walls sound and shockproof, so were surprised when the lights went out and the door swung open without any guards to take them back to their rooms. In fact, it was Alfred who made the first, curious step, Feliciano already dropping his body and trying to get back into the shared body, Lovino instantly letting him have control. Eventually, he reached the door and took a step out, grinning when he wasn't tazered or electrocuted or anything.

"Guys... Let's go exploring!" He called loudly, and, although no-one followed at first, it took a nervous step from Matthew to get them to follow. After all, they'd never been told they couldn't leave if the door opened, and no-one had ever said they had to go straight to their rooms either. So, the six left the room, fumbling around in the darkness of The Place, before Ivan discovered a lobby, light flowing from the door.

Door!

"Holy maple..." Matthew gasped, watching as Ivan stepped over and looked outside.

A low gasp, and then the doors were pushed open. "Snow... It's snowing here!" Instantly, a freezing cold breeze gushed in, making those in the room shiver and debate going out, before Antonio yelled that he'd found a cloakroom. Inside, were hundreds of thick coats and hats and scarves, along with boots. Feliciano grabbed two of each, putting one set in a bag he'd found. Everyone else wrapped up warmly, before looking back at the door.

"If we go, where are we going to end up?" Antonio asked, his voice stopping an eager Alfred in his tracks. "I say we wait. There are others here, and they may end up in this room too. Then there's a much higher chance of survival."

"And wait for that macho potato to swoon over _our_ body?!" Lovino's words came out of Feliciano's mouth, and although the voice was deepening, the rest of the body stayed as Feliciano. "Sure, there'll be a higher chance of survival, but more mouths to feed, and if we're not supposed to be out, the longer we stay here, the more likely they are to fucking find us!"

It was a dilemma, but when it came to voting, Lovino and Ivan were outshone by everyone else, Feliciano wheezing in his body for a few minutes as Lovino sought to punish the younger brother, before holding up a hand and nodding. "I'm okay! Let's get comfy."

What felt like hours passed, and even Matthew was ready to leave when they finally heard the sound of voices. However, like guilty children, their first instinct was to hide, waiting for the sign that it wasn't an instructor. Thankfully, it wasn't. A band of six others stepped in, a small one holding a gun and, heaven forbid (for Lovino), a massive blonde, covered in wall dust that he was brushing off.

Slowly, the five bodies stepped out of their hiding places, narrowly avoiding being shot by the one with the gun.

"So we're not alone..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok boys," a distinctively American voice called through the speakers, gaining Emil's attention. The daily 'free time' they had... Oh, how he hated it. Their only 'free' time was when they slept, and even then it was controlled - no late nights, no lie ins. Sure, they'd made exceptions for everyone when they went through puberty, but that was long past, and everyone was almost at the age the instructors called 'adulthood'.

"In the circle." the next command came loud and clear, Emil planting himself beside his half-brother as he looked around the circle.

Most of the members were those he knew and were 'friends' with - Matthias, a tallish male, with glittering blue eyes and gravity defying blond hair, and happened to be one of the loudest and most obnoxious males that Emil knew. He was desperately trying to chat up Lukas, a smaller, more feminine looking guy who's long fringe was held back with a cross, violet eyes clouded by a dark frown. Then, there was Tino - a plumpish male who was shorter than even Emil, but had a keen eye that saw everything. Sitting beside him was Berwald, who stood heads above the rest of the others in the group, and sat brooding quietly, his eyes seeing everything and yet radiating danger. There were two others: Ludwig - a tall, muscular blonde who's hair was always slicked back and his older (yet smaller and scrawnier) albino brother, Gilbert, who got on very well with Matthias.

"Emil, should we get you done first, so we can warm up the room afterwards sweetie?" the voice called again, sickeningly sweet and incredibly annoying. 

However, Emil made no complaint, shyly looking away. Although they were expected to say what they'd learned and then give a visual presentation, no-one had ever gotten Emil to do the speaking part. Instead, Emil chilled the room with a breeze that seemed to come from nowhere, picking up speed and lowering in temperature, before blowing with a force that flattened even the Dane's wild mass of hair down. As that happened, the cold breaths of those in the room suddenly formed animal shapes, dancing around each member's head for a few circuits, before fading as the wind dropped, the heaters on full blast to warm the room in seconds. There was an audible sigh of relief from a few of the others.

"A bit dull Emil, we should've gone over what you learned in lessons. Matthias, you're up next."

The sigh of relief quickly turned into a groan, everyone preparing to cover their heads as the obnoxious Dane leapt to his feet. "Okay! So I learned how to lift myself this week, meaning I can frigin' fly now!" Telekinesis... Probably one of the worst powers to give an irresponsible male (but was any ability safe?), yet Matthias had it, and boy was he like a bull in a china shop when it came to showing off or even using his abilities.

Anyone would be lying if they said it wasn't incredible to watch someone lift themselves off the floor with the power of their own mind, having come a long way from building massive forts in under five minutes with Lego bricks.

The display was over after a few minutes, Matthias lowering himself onto the floor and holding his head with a frown on his face. Headaches were common for the Dane, since the mental ability required to move objects took a lot of strength, a common side effect being major migraines. Not that Matthias ever complained about them, bounding about as if the word 'ill' wasn't even in his vocabulary. 

"Good. Ludwig?"

The tall blond rose to his feet, nodding slightly at the occupants of the room. "This week I discovered that approaching a force at speed makes it easier for me to withstand with minimal damage to my body, although if the force is thrown at me I must take a brace position to be able to absorb the impact."

Given the nature of Ludwig's ability, he rarely demonstrated outside the training hall, the German male being able to withstand pretty much all impact. Everyone knew it, even if they didn't see it that often. Feliciano had once noted that Ludwig was solid to the touch, whereas others felt much softer. 

Next was Berwald, the shy telepath who, like Emil, rarely spoke. He was intimidating enough that no-one tried to speak to the male. No-one noted the crackle the speakers made before the woman had finished, cutting off more abruptly than usual. It was brushed away in preparation for the mental show.

However, before Berwald could even start, a force rippled through the room, destroying one wall and sending all but Ludwig flying, the German in a good enough position to absorb the impact with his body. 

Alarms were sounding, but Emil could barely make it out through the ringing in his ears, and the crushing feeling on his chest. Violet eyes snapped open, and a soundless scream tore from his throat. Laying on top of the Icelander was a section of wall, a dying man impaled on one of the pipes sticking out of it.

Matthias was on his knees, holding back two massive slabs of rock whilst Berwald tried to drag both Lukas and Gilbert, who were unconscious, out of their path. Bodies littered the room, and it was impossible to tell who was dead or alive. But, it looked like those who had originally been in the room were alive, brushing rubble off themselves. Emil was the only one in trouble, yet he couldn't speak for some reason, just focussing on breathing in and out slowly.

After everyone was awake, they began to inspect the damage, Gilbert having a severe head injury and was struggling to stay conscious, but everyone else was fine, other than sporting a few cuts, sprains or a broken rib in Berwald's face. Everyone who'd come from outside the room was dead.

"Has anyone seen Emil?!" Matthias's concerned face suddenly popped up in the group, and an instant panic shot round everyone. After Ludwig, Emil was the youngest, and going off build he was definitely the baby cinnamon roll. Lukas and Matthias were fiercely protective of Emil, but Tino and Berwald were equally so.

Emil had to call, but his voice wouldn't obey his mind, so he willed a wind to pick up the dust in the room and blow it into the shape of an arrow above the spot where he was trapped. There was a few minutes of complete silence, and then the spell seemed to break. The section of wall literally flew off, leaving Emil wheezing for air as Matthias wrapped him in his arms.

"Matthias, you're choking him. Get off." Lukas's cool voice slid over the barriers of ignorance the Dane usually had, and Matthias slowly stepped away to allow Emil some oxygen.

Once he was ready, Ludwig, in his usual, planned nature, came to command. "We need to get out of here... Gilbert needs someone who can heal, and our best bets would be either Elizabeta or Feliciano to do that."

No-one was going to argue with Ludwig, so they got up and prepared to follow, the tall German leading the band through The Place and away. Hallways everywhere were filled with rubble and dead, and the constant ringing of alarms could be heard in the silence. Ludwig had to smash through a few dead ends until they paused. 

"An armoury?" Tino asked suddenly, his eyes wide with complete joy. Tino had an affinity for weapons, meaning he could fire any weapon, at any distance and hit the target perfectly. Being in an armoury for him unsupervised was like being in a sweet shop and being told he could have whatever he wanted for a kid.

Instantly, the Fin grabbed a weapon, testing a couple on spots on the walls, before filling up a few pouches of the bullets for the gun he'd chosen. Tino had a good seven hundred shots, and he would put them all to good use.

They moved on after that, heading through the ruin and listening to the alarms dimming until Berwald suddenly raised a hand, and everyone stopped.

The Swede waited a few minutes, before saying, "I sense people."

Unsure if they would be friendly or not, Ludwig kept his brother hidden, the pale albino easily hidden in the gloom of the lobby room. Tino held the gun steady, waiting until the first face popped up and aiming, but not shooting until he saw they were wearing the same clothes as those with abilities. Friends. He lowered the gun and nodded a little.

"Ludwig!!" Feliciano's voice few across the room, with the male following it, flying into Ludwig's arms. The male didn't even budge, simply patting Feliciano on the head and looking for the brother.

"Hello Feliciano... And Lovino." he added, slightly begrudgingly.

Each member of the two groups greeted each other, before Feliciano started getting to work on fixing all injuries, Gilbert first, everyone else after him. Finally, all members of the group were healed.

Alfred stepped forward, his face uncertain. Of the sight ahead. "Yo, dudes. What happened? The doors just opened where we were, but you guys look like you've been through a war zone or some shit like that!"

"You could say that!" Gilbert laughed, his energy back up now that he'd been healed. "Something blew the whole wall out, killed everyone outside the room..." 

A silence suddenly fell upon the band of people, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. If they stayed where they were, would whatever killed the people come for them? If they left, would they perish in the cold outside? There seemed to be more risks inside than out, so they dressed in the warm clothing, huddled together, and left, looking around nervously.

If only they'd been more prepared for the outside world...


End file.
